<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Maybe by NastyaEx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281098">Just Maybe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyaEx/pseuds/NastyaEx'>NastyaEx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ao is a gentleman, I should sleep but I need more cute and soft Jae-Ha in Jaekis in my life, Jae-Ha and Kija tease each other, Jae-Ha but with a bun, Jae-Ha is a blushing disaster, Jae-Ha sleeps a lot, Jaeha is a cutie, Kija is a sweetheart, Kija is caring, Kija takes care of Jae-Ha, M/M, Shin-Ah knows what's up, Yoon is awesome, Zeno too, abiten mentioned, but also a mess, everyone knows actually, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyaEx/pseuds/NastyaEx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately, Jae-Ha has been playing with his hair a lot.</p><p>Or</p><p>Jae-Ha being an absolute mess around Kija.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jae-Ha/Kija (Akatsuki no Yona)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello !</p><p>Thank you very much for giving a chance to the fanfiction ( ◜‿◝ )</p><p>Enjoy !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, we should stay here for the night. There's a good city over there.'' said Yoon as he sat on the grass.</p><p>The others were weirdly looking at him.</p><p>"Then why do you sit here on the floor ?" Yona dared to ask. "We can go to the city and try to find rooms for us to sleep in and-"</p><p>The young boy sighed.</p><p>"How many times do I have to repeat it : we have five heads that look like a disco ball, a squirrel that eats everything on the way and a creepy dude.''</p><p>"A creepy dude ?"</p><p>"Thunder Beast. The Thunder Beast is the creepy dude. We can't deny it.'' he calmly answered.</p><p>"That's not nice of you, Yoon.'' said Hak.</p><p>"Don't pretend you didn't like what I said...'' concluded the boy.</p><p>The weather was nice and clear, sleeping outside wasn't a big deal.</p><p>Yona glanced at the dragons, they were exhausted.<br/>
The day before, they had a big fight against some strange tough bandits.<br/>
Yoon was right, it was way too risky to go in the city. She sweetly smiled at them.</p><p>"Are you all alright ?" she asked while approaching them.</p><p>"We are always alright for you, princess !" happily answered Kija while Jae-Ha and Shin-Ah were yawning.</p><p>"I...Will take a nap. I think it's a good idea.'' said the blue dragon who jumped on a tree right away.</p><p>"Look at that Kija,'' replied the green one with a teasing tone. "Your enthusiasm was so scary that he acquired my power to escape."</p><p>The pale skinned man glared at him.</p><p>"Maybe you should follow his example before you end up without your head, Jae-Ha."</p><p>"Sounds fun.'' he cheekily smiled while looking at him.</p><p>"King Hiryuu...Do you hear Zeno...They're worse than Abi and Shuten back in the days...Save Zeno please..."</p><p>"Who are you talking to, Zeno ?" asked the red haired princess.</p><p>"Ah, don't worry miss, Zeno is just rambling like the old person he is !" he laughed before going...somewhere. It didn't matter as long he could avoid helping Yoon with the chores.</p><p>Yona smiled as always then glanced at Jae-Ha and Kija.</p><p>"I'm going to search some wood with Hak. Don't kill each other !" she jokingly said while catching up the dark haired giant man.</p><p>A silence took place between the two men until the white haired one spoke up.</p><p>"We should do something to help them.I want to be useful to the princess !" he said with a determined smile.</p><p>Jae-Ha was just watching him talk while playing with a strand of his beautiful green hair.<br/>
It was a strange habit that occured every time he was with Kija.</p><p>"Jae-Ha, your hair is very pretty, but it will get tangled if you keep doing this. It would be a shame.''</p><p>"My hair is pretty ?" that was the only thing that really mattered to him in the sentence.</p><p>"Forget it. It looks like grass."</p><p>"Do you like grass ?"</p><p>"There are bugs in it. You might have fleas.'' Kija answered while suspiciously looking at his fellow dragon.</p><p>He was just kidding, obviously. The green haired man has always taken good care of his hair. It was shiny.</p><p>"Oh my, Kija dear,'' he said in a fakely offended tone while putting his hand on his heart. ''I am a proud and clean man.''</p><p>"No doubts, you're good.'' kindly confirmed the white dragon, making the green one happy.</p><p>Wait, why was he happy ? Of course he's good, he doesn't need validation to think so.</p><p>He turned away.</p><p>"I'm...Going to find some food. See ya !" he exclaimed while jumping away.</p><p>The next day, the happy hungry bunch went to the city.<br/>
It was so lively and pleasing to look at. People were smiling and talkative.</p><p>Suddenly, a young woman tripped and landed on Jae-Ha. He helped her to get up like the gentleman he was.</p><p>"Are you alright, miss ?" he asked. "You should be more careful, it would be a shame if such a pretty woman gets hurt.'' he continued, gently smiling.</p><p>"I'm alright...Thank you very much, sir.'' she smiled back while looking at him.<br/>
''Are you interested in accompanying me ? I would like to show my gratitude.''</p><p>Everyone was waiting for one of his famous answers about how much he wants to.<br/>
They all glared a him, expecting him to leave.</p><p>"That's very nice of you, miss...'' he started.<br/>
''But I am quite busy you see. It was a tiring journey for me and my friends''</p><p>His friends were looking at him in shock.<br/>
Shin-Ah couldn't hide how surprised he was either.</p><p>"I understand...Thank you !" smiled the lady before disappearing.</p><p>Jae-Ha simply smiled and kept walking.<br/>
But he stopped as soon as he noticed nobody was following, still surprised.</p><p>"She...Was very pretty.'' said Hak.</p><p>"She wanted to be with you...'' continued Yoon.</p><p>"She was very sweet...'' added Yona.</p><p>"Nice and your taste...'' kept on Shin-Ah.</p><p>The green haired man looked at them and laughed a little.</p><p>"Well, I just didn't want to. You all are ugly making this face, please stop, that's awkward, we're in public.''</p><p>And of course, nobody stopped. It actually became even worse.</p><p>"You...Didn't want to ?" asked the Thunder Beast in disbelief.<br/>
"Did you hit your head somewhere, droopy eyes ? Can I hit you to make you normal again ?"</p><p>"I would absolutely love it, but no, I'm fine. I just want to hang out with you guys, I guess. Oh my god, why are you all tearing up now ?"</p><p>Everyone was staring at him, moved by the confession.<br/>
Kija took Jae-Ha's hands in his and he looked at him in the eyes.</p><p>"You are awesome. It was very touching, Jae-Ha. That makes me very happy. Let's hang out all together !''</p><p>The green haired man watched him a few seconds before removing his hands, blushing slightly.<br/>
He hid the flush with his bangs and turned away.</p><p>"It's not that big of a deal...'' he said while walking, gently playing with his hair at the same time.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was in the the tents sleeping, except for Jae-Ha.<br/>
He was quietly sitting in front of a river and enjoying the moonlight.</p><p>He was thinking about the journey, Awa, captain Gigan with the pirates that are now fishermen, and the dragons.<br/>
He got attached to them and they feel like home.</p><p>He suddenly heard someone walking behind him. He turned his head to see who that was.</p><p>"I have some quality drink. Want some ?"</p><p>"Sure, come.'' smiled Jae-Ha while watching Hak.</p><p>The Thunder Beast sat next to him and gave him some liquor.</p><p>"Why aren't you sleeping ? Aren't your eyes droopy enough already ?"</p><p>The dragon ignored the second question.</p><p>"I don't feel like sleeping. I have too much thoughts.'' he calmly answered.</p><p>"Is it something to be worried about ?"</p><p>Jae-Ha drank before responding.</p><p>"No, not at all.''</p><p>"<em>Are you sure ?</em>" insisted the youngest one.<br/>
''You turned down the proposition of a pretty woman a few hours ago.''</p><p>"I wasn't in the mood for this, it happens.'' he replied while staring at the water.</p><p>"And then you blushed like a girl.'' said Hak while observing the oldest.</p><p>"That's toxic masculinity, dear.''</p><p>"And then you played with your hair.'' he continued.</p><p>"My hair is very soft.''</p><p>''You were blushing because your hair was soft, droopy eyes ?"</p><p>"That's self-love, dear. You should consider that option since with Yona it's-"</p><p>Jae-Ha felt the other man's glaive brushing against him.</p><p>"My hand slipped.'' casually said Hak.</p><p>"Again.'' he rectified.</p><p>"Again.'' the youngest confirmed.</p><p>The dragon remained silent, still admiring the view.</p><p>"Do you have someone in your mind ?" asked the Thunder Beast, but in a serious way.</p><p>"I don't think so. I don't have time for this.''</p><p>"You don't have time, yeah..." quietly laughed his friend.<br/>
''No, seriously. You're kind of weird. There you go, playing with your hair again.''</p><p>Jae-Ha glared at him with frustration.</p><p>***</p><p>The Happy Hungry Bunch was heading towards a destination, as always.</p><p>Jae-Ha wasn't hurrying up, he was peacefully walking behind them. The weather kept on being good and, hopefully, it will stay that way.</p><p>He was thinking about his conversation with Hak, and how <em>absurd</em> it was. It was supposed to be fun to talk about it, and he would've teased the young man. But weirdly enough, he didn't want to. He was feeling frustrated for no apparent reason.</p><p>And, who would he be interested in ? Yona was the princess, and his dragon blood was acting up. Plus, he got attached to her, but in a brotherly way.</p><p>Yoon was too young and too motherly.</p><p>Shin-Ah was cute but...Too Shin-Ah.</p><p>Zeno was an old child.</p><p>Hak was hot. And strong. And cool. But no.</p><p>And Kija was...</p><p>Well, <em>he was</em>...</p><p>He stopped walking, trying to find something negative about the white dragon. His mind went blank and his head wet.</p><p>''What a pain...'' sighed Yoon with an annoyed face. ''It's raining. Of course it's raining. It would have been too perfect otherwise...''</p><p>Shin-Ah went ahead and observed the surroundings.</p><p>''There are caves nearby...'' he calmly said.</p><p>''Thank you. Let's go, and fast.''</p><p>They all ran towards the caves, following Ao and the blue dragon.</p><p>There were three caves.</p><p>''I'm going to one cave with the princess.'' said Hak without hesitation.</p><p>''Zeno too !"</p><p>''No, don't.'' said the genius boy, feeling the Thunder Beast's grateful gaze.<br/>
''Leave them alone. They will be together. I will share a cave with Shin-Ah and Zeno. Kija and Jae-Ha can share the other one." he explained while watching everyone.</p><p>Everyone nodded, but Jae-Ha wondered why they were separated in such a way.<br/>
And mostly, why was Yoon smiling in a sadistic way.</p><p>They all entered each cave.<br/>
It was very cold and Jae-Ha shivered a little.</p><p>''Are you alright ?" worriedly asked Kija while looking at the green dragon.</p><p>''Yes, I am...What about you ?" he asked in return.</p><p>"I am too. Who knew you would shiver that easily.'' teased the youngest while sitting on the floor.</p><p>"Don't say such stupid things...'' Jae-Ha answered, taking a seat next to the pale man.<br/>
''But YOU are maybe cold right now. Wanna lean on me ?" he teased back.</p><p>''You're the one who needs to lean on me, actually.'' kindly laughed Kija.</p><p>"Don't say that...'' he murmured, looking away and playing with his hair. He hated that habit.</p><p>''Are you nervous ?"</p><p>"Why would I be ?"</p><p>Jae-Ha looked at him again, curious.</p><p>"I guess you're not used to be teased at back.''</p><p>"I am, but not by you...You learned a lot from me for sure.'' he smiled.</p><p>"Well, threatening you with violence makes you happy. I had to find another solution.''</p><p>The green haired man softly laughed and peaked outside. He could hear Yoon complaining, Ao eating wet leaves and Yona joyfully talking with Hak.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt Kija's arm surrounding him.<br/>
Moreover, he also felt how his heart skipped a beat.</p><p>''What are you doing ?" asked the oldest while looking at him.</p><p>The man smiled in a kind way as per usual.</p><p>''I'm sorry if it hurts your pride, but you're trembling. Stop peaking outside and <em>stay by my side</em>, Jae-Ha.''</p><p>This time, instead of getting blank, the green dragon's mind went unorganized in thoughts.</p><p>He couldn't even look at the other man's face, and he couldn't figure out why. His heart was pounding like crazy, making him quiet for a few seconds.</p><p>''Aren't you cold as well ?" he finally asked.</p><p>''Weirdly enough, no, I am not. I think being with you makes feel warm and at ease.''</p><p>Jae-Ha was ashamed to admit it, but he felt kind of shy. It was a feeling he had never experienced before.</p><p>He dared to glance at Kija. It was pretty dark, but not enough to make his friend unseeable.<br/>
He observed his pretty features. His face was relaxed and his skin impeccable.</p><p>''You have only looked at women in such a way.'' said the young man.</p><p>''Well, I am a simple man. I like pretty things, and pretty people.'' he casually answered.<br/>
Technically, that was the truth. He didn't care as long as what he was looking at was pretty.</p><p>He heard Kija laughing a little.</p><p>"You never stop, do you ?" he teased again.</p><p>Jae-Ha kept on watching him, then softly put his head on his friend's shoulder.<br/>
He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the rain, how relaxing.<br/>
It would have been better if there wasn't so much wind.<br/>
He felt Kija putting him even closer, making Jae-Ha pressed against him.</p><p>At that moment, he actually felt thankful to the wind that wasn't that much of a bother anymore.</p><p>He felt warm again, and peacefully fell asleep.</p><p>***</p><p>''Do you think he will like my hair in a bun ?"</p><p>''Why...Would you ask me such a thing.''</p><p>Jae-Ha was searching for some wood with Shin-Ah.</p><p>''Well, I don't know, you might be good in fashion.''</p><p>''I lived in a cave half of my life.''</p><p>''...right.''</p><p>The oldest nervously laughed and kept thinking.<br/>
He simply wanted to see what would be Kija's reaction if he had another haircut.</p><p>For no apparent reason.</p><p>''You should ask him.'' calmly answered the blue dragon after a few seconds.</p><p>Jae-Ha wasn't expecting a piece of advice and looked at him.</p><p>''That would be...Kind of dumb.'' he replied.<br/>
''It won't be a surprise if I do this.''</p><p>Shin-Ah stopped walking, making the green dragon do the same.<br/>
He was about to ask the youngest if he was alright, until he took off his mask.</p><p>''Jae-Ha...''</p><p>He paused, making the so called Jae-Ha worried. Was he about to say something important ?</p><p>Shin-Ah continued after a whole minute of silence.</p><p>''You're an idiot. It means you're in love. You're acting like Yona and Hak interacting with each other.''</p><p>The green haired man felt his jaw drop and his soul leave his body. That was it ?</p><p>''Are...You being serious, Shin-Ah ? I don't love him.''</p><p>''You do.''</p><p>''No, I don't.''</p><p>''Yes, <em>you do</em>.'' insisted the man while holding his dear squirrel. ''Everytime you talk with him or think about him, you play with your hair...When he gets close, your face reddens...And the other day in the cave, you did these actions altogether...And you fell asleep on him, putting your pride aside...''</p><p>A heavy silence took place again. Jae-Ha was speechless, not only because Shin-Ah talked a whole lot, but also because he has noticed all of those little things. It was pretty impressive.</p><p>''How did you even notice all of this... And how do you know about the cave ?"</p><p>The blue dragon looked at him as if he was stupid.</p><p>''I am very observant.''</p><p>''Yes, I know...Fair enough...'' sighed Jae-Ha.</p><p>''And Ao spied on you. He told me everything.''</p><p>Ao Pukkyued.</p><p>"Ao can speak ?"</p><p>''That should be the least of your worries...'' sighed the blue dragon as well before putting his mask on again.</p><p>They remained silent after this conversation, quietly collecting some wood.<br/>
Jae-Ha was very disturbed. He highly doubted the possibility of loving Kija.<br/>
They started heading back as the sunset appeared.</p><p>Before arriving, Shin-Ah glanced at this friend.</p><p>''I think...He will like the bun.'' he concluded before joining the rest of the Happy Hungry Bunch.</p><p>***</p><p>Jae-Ha was in a tent, trying to make that stupid bun. He didn't want to make a messy one as if he was going to hot springs. He remembered Hak talking about how Yona was complaining because she had uncontrollable hair. He used to joke about it, but now he totally understands the struggle.</p><p>He sighed and put his ribbon down.<br/>
He heard Yoon calling him for dinner, making him hurry up to go outside.</p><p>"What the heck you were doing.'' said Hak with an annoyed tone.<br/>
''Why's you hair down. You'll complain the whole night about how much they're tangled. And-"</p><p>Jae-Ha took a grilled fish and shoved it into the man's mouth.</p><p>''Eat, Hak dear. You're very irritated when you're hungry.''</p><p>He sat down next to Zeno who was giving treats to Ao then started eating with everyone.</p><p>Moments like these made him happy.<br/>
The bunch was happy and hungry.<br/>
He started daydreaming until he heard his friends trying to reach him out.<br/>
He looked at them in surprise.</p><p>"Are you okay ?" softly asked Kija who was in front of him.<br/>
''You were dozing off.''</p><p>Jae-Ha blinked a few times before nodding.</p><p>"You should go to sleep earlier than usual.'' continued the pale man.<br/>
''You seem a little tired. Don't be hard on yourself, if you get ill I'll be worried.''</p><p>The green dragon kept looking at him, then slightly lowered down his head. His face was burning. He was prettier than a tomato for sure.<br/>
He felt good because of the attention Kija was giving him. He thought it was really sweet of him.<br/>
He took his hair in his hand once again.</p><p>"Yes...Thank you.''</p><p>Everybody was watching him in shock. They all wondered why was he reacting in such a strong way.<br/>
Well, except for Kija, who seemingly hasn't noticed how his friend looked like at the moment.</p><p>When they finished eating, they all went to their occupations.<br/>
Jae-Ha went back to the tent and he noticed the ribbon was missing.<br/>
He started searching it up, but it was nowhere to be seen. He worryingly sighed and sat on the floor. He loved that yellow ribbon, it was precious to him.</p><p>Zeno joined him and noticed the worried face of his friend.</p><p>''Is everything alright ?" he asked.</p><p>''My ribbon went missing...Haven't you seen it ?" asked Jae-Ha while glancing at the yellow dragon.</p><p>The boy started thinking, trying to remember everything he has seen.</p><p>''No, Zeno didn't.'' he finally answered.<br/>
''But Zeno can help you find it !"</p><p>The green haired man softly smiled and stood up.</p><p>''That's very sweet, thank you. Let me know if you see it somewhere.''</p><p>He was about to head out of the tent until Kija entered it.</p><p>''I will help you, too. I know how important it is for you.''</p><p>Jae-Ha couldn't help but smile even more.</p><p>They started searching the yellow ribbon.<br/>
Ten minutes has passed and the man already started loosing hope.<br/>
When he was about to suggest on giving up, Zeno suddenly pointed to a direction.</p><p>''There's a yellow thingy moving, it might be it !"</p><p>Jae-Ha glanced at the direction and noticed it as well. He was one hundred percent sure that was what he was looking for.</p><p>They started running towards the way where they saw it.</p><p>Well, only Jae-Ha and Kija. Zeno stayed in place and smiled.</p><p>''Aren't you going to help them ?" curiously asked Yoon.</p><p>The yellow dragon gently laughed.</p><p>''They will catch it by themselves. Zeno told Ao to steal the ribbon and go away with it, but not too far. Zeno even gave Ao treats !"</p><p>''We thought it would be a good idea...to make them spend some time together...'' continued Shin-Ah, popping out of nowhere.</p><p>''You guys...What a pain...'' answered the young boy while smiling.</p><p>Kija and Jae-Ha arrived in front of a river, both out of breath.<br/>
They looked around, trying to find the fast little thief.</p><p>When they started wondering where it was, they heard a cute little <em>pukkyu</em> right behind them.<br/>
They turned to the sound right away and saw the little squirrel carefully holding the yellow ribbon.</p><p>''Oh, so that was you, cheeky...'' quietly sighed Jae-Ha, relieved.<br/>
''You wanted to play, it's alright...Can I have it back, please ?"</p><p>Ao pukkyued again and extended his tiny paws towards the man who gently took back his ribbon. He patted the squirrel's little head and let it run away.</p><p>He sat down and looked at Kija.</p><p>''Thank you for helping...I guess this little thing was bored...Or energised because of Zeno's treats...'' he said.</p><p>The white dragon sat in front of him and smiled.</p><p>''Probably. I am glad we found it...I hope it's not damaged ?" he asked to make sure that everything was okay.</p><p>''No, it's not, Shin-Ah educated Ao to be a gentle squirrel...''</p><p>They both looked at each other then laughed together, imagining Ao as a gentleman.</p><p>Kija gently took a strand of Jae-Ha's hair in his hand and softly played with it, making his friend confused.</p><p>''They are really smooth. I get why you have been playing with them so much lately.'' he complimented while contemplating them.</p><p>And of course, Jae-Ha was a blushing mess, which made Kija laugh.</p><p>''Not used to get compliments ? That's cute..." continued the man, radiating with confidence.<br/>
''You're the one who always says nice things to us. But we can do it as well to you, get used to this !" he kindly teased.</p><p>The green dragon tenderly laughed then attempted to tie his hair up.</p><p>''Ugh, it's difficult without a mirror.'' he complained while pursuing what he was doing.</p><p>He felt Kija's gaze on him so he paused and looked at him back.</p><p>"Let me help.'' proposed the pale man.</p><p>Jae-Ha kept looking at him, then nodded and handed him the ribbon.</p><p>''Isn't it going to be difficult for you though ?" he asked with a teasing tone while the white dragon was going behind him.<br/>
''Your hand might give you trouble.''</p><p>Kija scoffed.</p><p>''Jokes on you, my hand can do wonders !"</p><p>''Well that sounded weird.''</p><p>When the other man realized what he said, they both laughed again.</p><p>All of a sudden, the youngest went in front of him.</p><p>''Jae-Ha.''</p><p>He looked so serious that the green haired man felt his heart twitch.</p><p>''Yes, what is it ?" he managed to calmly ask.</p><p>Kija gently put Jae-Ha's head between his hands, the dragon one being very careful.<br/>
They looked at each others eyes, silence surrounding them.<br/>
The only noises were the river and the singing birds.<br/>
The green dragon could feel his heart pounding like crazy again.</p><p>"It might sound weird...But I think a bun would suit you really well.'' Kija softly interrupted the silence.<br/>
''Can I try to make one on you ?"</p><p>The other man showed a surprised face, then smiled.</p><p>''Do as you please, Kija.''</p><p>Kija smiled too and went behind him to make it.</p><p>Maybe, <em>just maybe</em>, Jae-Ha wanted something more.<br/>
Maybe his friends were right.<br/>
Maybe he was in love, <em>just maybe</em>.</p><p>Right now, he was very happy.</p><p>He kept on smiling with a slight flush on his face, gently playing with a small strand of his hair that was left untouched.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Definitely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jae-Ha was staring at himself in the water.</p><p>Earlier, he got showered with compliments by Kija, and it made him feel prettier than ever.<br/>
He tenderly smiled at the thought, looking at his bun. His emotions were so strong that he felt a heartache, which wasn't very unpleasant.<br/>
He couldn't stop thinking about the man, no matter how much he tried.<br/>
He wondered if that was how love felt.</p><p>But, was he ready to abandon his entire freedom for someone ? Half of it was already taken.</p><p>He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't even notice Zeno was sitting next to him. When he finally sensed the boy's presence, he looked at him.</p><p>''It's a beautiful night, isn't it ?" asked the yellow dragon while admiring the full moon.<br/>
The stars were so visible and vibrant.<br/>
There was so many.</p><p>''Yes...It is, indeed.'' finally answered Jae-Ha, looking at the sky too.<br/>
He tried to count the stars to distract himself, but he ended up giving up.<br/>
''You...once told us there was a time when you got married.''</p><p>Zeno smiled, and Jae-Ha couldn't figure out if it was out of happiness or nostalgia.</p><p>''Yes, I got married. It was a long time ago...But I will never forget that day.''</p><p>The green haired man looked a him again, empathising with his friend's pain.<br/>
He also noticed how Zeno didn't use the third person to reply.</p><p>''I apologize, I shouldn't have brought it up... It must have been painful.''</p><p>The yellow haired man smiled again. He looked so peaceful.</p><p>''It was, I'm not gonna lie. But she taught me so many things, and she shared her happiness with me. I know she's following me, somewhere above the sky. And it's more than enough to make me feel happy every day.'' he answered while glancing at Jae-Ha.<br/>
''Is there something you want to talk about ? Let me the big brother that I am.'' he smiled.</p><p>The green haired man softly laughed and looked at the water again.<br/>
He thought it was very sweet and, technically, Zeno was truly older.<br/>
He actually felt so immature compared to him.</p><p>''It may sound cheesy, and it's pretty embarrassing...'' he started under his friend's encouraging gaze. ''But how did you feel when...You know. When you fell in love ?"</p><p>Zeno's smile grew even wider, and he focused on remembering how it felt.<br/>
Just thinking about it made him feel joyful. And the thought about Jae-Ha being in love made him even more happy.</p><p>"It was delightful.'' he calmly replied. ''One of the happiest memory I have. I couldn't stop thinking about her, no matter how much I tried. It felt good every time she was praising me, and I was happy with her. I wanted her to be happy, too. And, you know, the tingles in the stomach. I felt dizzy, but it felt so, so right.''</p><p>Jae-Ha was attentively listening, because Zeno has had never talked so much about how he felt in the past.<br/>
But he also could relate to all of this.</p><p>''Everything you said...'' hesitated the man. ''I...I think I feel the same towards someone.'' he finally admitted.</p><p>''<em>Obviously</em>.'' the yellow dragon responded. ''It so obvious. It's been a week already, and it's very endearing to see.''</p><p>Jae-Ha tried to hide his embarrassed flush with his bangs, making his friend laugh.<br/>
It was hard to hide something from Zeno, he was as observant as Shin-Ah, even without the blue dragon's power.</p><p>''Well, maybe, just maybe, I fell in love. But I won't say who-"</p><p>The man got interrupted by Zeno's laughter, who didn't even try to hide his amusement.</p><p>''Ah, c'mon Ryokuryuu, you're in love with Hakuryuu. You can't hide it from Zeno ! So cuuuuute !" he said while standing up, watching the man.<br/>
''You should try to embrace your feelings instead of avoiding them. Then, you will see the results, Jae-Ha.''</p><p>The green dragon didn't even know how to respond.</p><p>''Well, you'll excuse Zeno but he is tiiiiired and will go to sleep ! Don't stay here for too long, you need some sleep too. Good night !" he concluded while walking away, leaving the other man alone.</p><p>He looked at the sky again, not noticing how tiredness was taking over him.<br/>
His eyes felt heavy.</p><p>***</p><p>Everything was dark and Jae-Ha could barely see anything. He was in a forest, all alone. None of his friends were by his side, which made him worried.<br/>
He tried to call everyone one by one, but there was no response.</p><p>He tried to jump so he could escape this place, except his dragon leg felt heavy. He quietly cussed at himself, extremely anxious for the rest of the Happy Hungry Bunch.</p><p>He decided to walk, because it was the only option left. He kept on calling everybody, but it was in vain.<br/>
The silence made him feel stressed out, but he remained calm. He was a cool head type of guy, and panicking would not help him.</p><p>But he was scared. Has he lost everyone ? Where were they ? Were they all alright ?</p><p>The more he walked, the more he felt exhausted. It was freezing and pitch black outside.<br/>
He looked at the sky, hoping for the stars to reassure him.</p><p>But there were no stars.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt his legs wavering, making him fall onto the ground. He couldn't even tell how many minutes or hours he has been walking.</p><p>Has everyone abandoned him ?</p><p>He felt so lonely.</p><p>He was supposed to feel free, he was supposed to fly around and do whatever he wanted to. He was supposed to be happy.</p><p>But this excessive freedom made him feel so lonely.</p><p>He did not want to be alone. He wanted to be surrounded by his friends, and the one he loved.</p><p>He realised his freedom has had never been taken away, even with the Happy Hungry Bunch. He was as free as before, but with good people.<br/>
Instead of exploring lands alone, he was exploring them with his friends.</p><p>He suddenly felt warmth wrapping him just like a hug.</p><p>Then he heard Yona's voice saying his name.<br/>
Then Yoon's.<br/>
Even Hak's one.</p><p>And of course, Kija's voice, trying to reach him.</p><p>They finally came.</p><p>***</p><p>"Jae-Ha !"</p><p>The man opened his eyes, slightly frowning at the daylight. The tent wasn't the best at hiding the sunshine.</p><p>''Finally...'' sighed Yoon. ''You were sleeping so tightly, I almost got worried.''</p><p>Jae-Ha blinked a few times, still lightheaded.</p><p>''What you you mean ? You DID get worried.'' teased Hak while looking at the boy without a single remorse.</p><p>''You too !" scoffed the youngest back in a petty way.</p><p>''It's okay to be worried, I was worried too ! So scary !" continued Yona. They all were so loud, it was almost astonishing.</p><p><em>Almost</em>, because they were the Happy Hungry Bunch after all.</p><p>He felt someone's arms surrounding him a little more, which explained the sudden warmth he felt while sleeping. He looked at the person.</p><p>''Can you all please stop talking this loud ?! He just woke up, he must have been very tired to sleep this much, and outside !"</p><p>It was Kija scolding Hak, Yoon and Yona.<br/>
He was as loud as them, even more than them, actually.<br/>
But Jae-Ha appreciated the effort.</p><p>''Alright alright, white snake. We'll leave you with droopy eyes.'' the Thunder Beast replied before getting out of the tent, followed by the other two.</p><p>Kija softly sighed and glanced at Jae-Ha.</p><p>''Are you feeling okay ?" he asked in a much quieter tone.</p><p>''Yes, I do, thank you dear...'' answered the green haired man. ''I accidentally fell asleep outside.''</p><p>He was still looking at Kija. He will never get bored of his beauty.</p><p>''I know, I carried you here.'' confirmed the man. ''It looked like you were having a bad dream, and Hak was shaking you like an apple tree to wake you up. I had to hold you like right now to make him stop.''</p><p>Jae-Ha slightly laughed, imagining the scene.</p><p>''I don't mind being mistreated, especially by such a strong man.'' he teased.</p><p>''Disgusting !"</p><p>They both laughed like a while ago.<br/>
It was so comforting, Jae-Ha felt better.</p><p>''I had a nightmare where I lost all of you. It was pretty bad.''</p><p>He noticed how Kija's gaze became very soft.</p><p>''You will never lose us. We will stay together !" cheerfully answered the pale man. ''I will <em>stay by your side.</em> Okay ?"</p><p>Jae-Ha nodded and smiled a little.</p><p>''Okay. I trust you.''</p><p>It was Kija's turn to smile.<br/>
He gently put Jae-Ha on the comfortable floor.</p><p>''Now, rest.'' he commanded. ''We'll take care of everything. I will catch a bear !" he said while showing his enormous dragon hand.</p><p>''Please...Don't. No way. No. Never. That's stupid. Why.'' replied Jae-Ha, exasperated.<br/>
He knew better than anyone what it felt like to receive a bear's ''hug''.<br/>
But it was too late. Kija was already out of the tent and he could hear Yona's determined voice screaming that she'll catch three bears.</p><p>''And one entire bear for Jae-Ha !" she said.</p><p>''HE WILL EXPLODE, IT'S TOO MUCH ! HAVE YOU ALL EATEN TOO MUCH CANDIES AGAIN ?!" scolded Yoon.</p><p>A real mess.</p><p>In the afternoon, he felt much better.<br/>
As he was heading out of the tent, he saw everyone eating together. He smiled at the sight.</p><p>And yes, they <em>did</em> catch a bear.<br/>
But just one.</p><p>''I'm so sorry Jae-Ha...There was only one bear...'' said the princess with a pouty face.</p><p>The man laughed a little.</p><p>''Yona...Dear...One entire bear is too much...And I'm feeling much better.'' he tried to reassure her.</p><p>Yona's pout transformed into a relieved smile.</p><p>''I'm glad.'' she happily replied.</p><p>He smiled in return and sat next to Kija.<br/>
He knew avoiding him won't help, so he decided to be the confident man he is.</p><p>After all, acting like a shy schoolgirl wasn't his thing, <em>right ?</em></p><p>''I'm happy you're here !" smiled Kija.</p><p>
  <em>Right ?...</em>
</p><p>''I'm happy you're here too, I mean, to be here, hum, I'm happy to see you all and hum...Bwahahah what a good bear !" he managed to say.</p><p>
  <em>Right...</em>
</p><p>''You haven't even tasted it yet.'' suspiciously said Yoon while staring at the green haired man who immediately shoved the food into his mouth.</p><p>''The smell of it is very good, I think that's how he knew it was good.'' Kija answered instead of Jae-Ha. ''You're such a great cook !"</p><p>Yoon proudly smiled and continued eating. Jae-Ha slightly cleared his throat then looked at Kija.</p><p>''Are you doing something tonight ?" he finally asked.</p><p>''I will sleep, I guess.'' Kija answered in a serious way, even if it was obvious.</p><p>Jae-Ha nervously laughed and twisted his hair in his hand. That was a stupid question to ask.</p><p>''Would you like to spend some time with me then ? The night is quite beautiful from there ! I would like you to see it and-"</p><p>He stopped talking because everyone except Kija was looking at him with a wide smile.<br/>
It was creepy.<br/>
Even Shin-Ah was part of this, and he swore he could see Ao smiling like a psychopath too.</p><p>''And...hum...you know...'' he tried to continue, but he got interrupted by Kija's soft laughter.</p><p>''I think it's a great idea. Let's do it !" smiled the man, not noticing everyone's gaze towards them.</p><p>''Thank you... You won't regret this.'' he smiled back, thrilled like a teenager.</p><p>When everyone finished eating, Jae-Ha helped with the cleaning.<br/>
He was slightly smiling, happy to spend some time with Kija.<br/>
Hak was looking at him.</p><p>''Droopy eyes is ready to snatch White snake's heart. They'll have weird dragon non-dragon babies that will be obsessed over the princess like white snake and masochists like droopy eyes. When's the wedding ? I'll bring snacks."</p><p>''Oh my god.'' said Jae-Ha, quite impressed by Hak's creativity and ability to say stupid things. ''<em>First of all</em>, I'm the snack. <em>And second of all</em>, calm down. It's just a date. Nothing more.''</p><p>''But nothing less.'' he retorted. ''They will watch the stars and kiss under the moonlight !" he narrated and imitated a kiss sound in a gross way. ''Droopy eyes will become a fresh tomato and play with his grass hair and then they will fU-"</p><p>''Shut up !" Jae-Ha exclaimed, interrupting Hak by throwing grass at him. ''Should I narrate your relationship with Yona dear then ? Well, there is noooothing to say ! It's empty like a desert !" he replied with a cheeky smile.</p><p>''You're acting like a child, 25 year old droopy eyes !"</p><p>''You're even worse than me, Thunder Beast !"</p><p>They continued their childish arguement. Well, it was more bickering than arguing.</p><p>''It's so nice to see them getting along.'' softly said Yona.</p><p>''It's true. Such good friends.'' smiled Kija.</p><p>They both had no clue what the two men were talking about, and that was for the better.</p><p>At nighttime, Jae-Ha was already waiting for Kija to come.<br/>
Maybe Hak was right. Not about the weird dragon babies or whatever, but about the kiss. He was very tempted by the idea of having one with Kija.<br/>
Maybe two ?<br/>
<em>Maybe three !</em><br/>
<em>Maybe-</em></p><p>He slowed down his thoughts and slowly breathed in, thinking about Zeno's wise words from last night.<br/>
The wind was soft and warm, but it was enough to slightly lift some of his hair.</p><p>He was about to lift up his head to watch the sky, but he saw Kija standing next to him instead. Such a beautiful sight.<br/>
The man's hair was a little moved by the wind too, his smile was shining brighter than any star and his eyes glimmering like the moonlight.</p><p>"Hi.'' gently said the standing man.</p><p>Jae-Ha blinked a few times then smiled in return, while Kija was taking a seat next to him.</p><p>''Hi...Thank you for coming.'' he replied.</p><p>''Thank you for inviting me, it makes me happy.'' smiled the pale man again.</p><p>It did make him happy. He liked Jae-Ha a lot, maybe a lot more than he should.<br/>
They started chit chatting in a good mood.<br/>
Kija couldn't stop looking at his friend.</p><p>He admired him for his strength and ability to take care of everyone.<br/>
But he was worried for him pretty often.<br/>
Jae-Ha was the one who always protected everyone, no matter how much he would suffer from this.</p><p>Jae-Ha kept talking and Kija was listening to him.<br/>
As he was looking at him, he noticed a gross green bug on the green haired man's shoulder. He wanted to scream out of fear and disgust, but he couldn't let this awful creature stay on his friend's shoulder.</p><p>He carefully approached his human hand towards the beast and fastly proceeded on putting it away under Jae-Ha's surprised gaze.</p><p>''There was a bug. Gross. So gross. Disgusting.'' said Kija, knowing he had to give an explanation.</p><p>The other man widened his eyes.</p><p><em>''You </em>touched a bug ? Why did you do it with your human hand instead of the other one ?"</p><p>Kija didn't answer immediately, too busy with stepping on the bug over a million times.</p><p>''Well, I had to save you from that monster. I didn't want to hurt you with my claws.'' he replied, slightly blushing out of embarrassment.</p><p>He looked at Jae-Ha and smiled again.<br/>
The green dragon found the action endearing, and smiled back.</p><p>''Thanks.'' finally responded Jae-Ha. ''Oh my, Kija dear, look at that, there's a constellation ! I don't know which one it is though...''</p><p>Kija glanced at the sky and looked at it.<br/>
So many stars, which was not surprising because they were on a very high mountain. Everything was easily visible.</p><p>He stared at it a few minutes then looked away to watch Jae-Ha again, contemplating him instead.<br/>
He examined the man's features that were lightened by the moon, his forehead slightly uncovered because of the wind.</p><p>He gently took a strand of the man's hair in his hand.</p><p>''Jae-Ha. I noticed you've been acting pretty weirdly around me.'' finally said Kija, looking at him.</p><p>The green haired man showed a surprised face, then looked away.</p><p>''Do you think so ?" he dared to ask.</p><p>''Yes, I do. You're not your typical self.''</p><p>''Is it bad ?"</p><p>''It's not. I think you're behaving in a very cute way. But I would like to know why.''</p><p>Jae-Ha felt so embarrassed. He didn't know it was <em>that</em> noticeable, but he should have seen this coming.</p><p>He looked at Kija once again. What annoyed him the most was his inability to shamelessly flirt and tease him.</p><p>He softly sighed and played with his sleeve.</p><p>''Listen...'' he started.<br/>
''Kija, you're an amazing person, and an amazing friend. I mean, the others are too...But something is different about you.''</p><p>Kija kept Jae-Ha's hair in his hand, listening him carefully while trying to hide his smile.</p><p>''And I mean it in a good way...'' he continued.<br/>
''Every time I'm around you, it's as if I was a completely different person, but not that different at the same time. It's pretty strange.'' he explained, looking at the sky again.<br/>
''When I had my nightmare last night, <em>your</em> voice was the one who woke me up. It made me feel at peace. When I'm with you, I lose control over myself.''</p><p>Kija let go Jae-Ha's hair and took one of his nervously playing hands instead.</p><p>''Please, look at me.'' the white dragon nicely asked, which made the green one obey.<br/>
"Tell me what you would like to tell me.'' he continued.</p><p>Jae-Ha was hesitant, but he could see in Kija's eyes that he had nothing to fear.</p><p>There was no point in hiding what he was feeling.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>''I love you, Kija.''</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He finally confessed his feelings, and it made him feel much better.<br/>
He wasn't expecting any answers.<br/>
When he was about to get up, he felt Kija's hold gently tightening up.</p><p> </p><p>''<em>I love you too.''</em> he finally replied.</p><p> </p><p>Jae-Ha could feel his heart explode at the confession, he wasn't sure if he heard it right.</p><p>''Jae-Ha, you have such a beautiful soul. It makes me love you.'' Kija continued.<br/>
''When you rejected that girl's proposition, I felt very happy.'' he slightly laughed.<br/>
''And you acting this cute around me didn't calm my feelings towards you. It made me fall for you even harder. Seeing you playing with your hair and blushing like crazy was an endearing sight.''</p><p>''I thought I was good at hiding it.'' Jae-Ha answered, making Kija laugh.</p><p>''You were the absolute worst at hiding it.''</p><p>''Hey, it's supposed to be an emotional moment right now, don't tease me...'' he complained while laughing a little, too.</p><p>''You are right, I apologize.'' smiled Kija.<br/>
He was looking at Jae-Ha with some impatience, making the other man intrigued.<br/>
''<em>Fine</em>, I will do it.''</p><p>Before Jae-Ha could answer, he felt something warm against his lips.<br/>
Kija was kissing him.</p><p>When he finally understood what was happening, he closed his eyes and responded to the kiss.</p><p>It was so tender and gentle.<br/>
He could feel his heart warming up, and the other man could feel it too.</p><p>When Kija stopped the kiss, he admired Jae-Ha's face.</p><p>''Let's be together.'' the green dragon said softly.</p><p>The white one smiled and kissed him again as an answer.</p><p>Jae-Ha was <em>so certain</em> about his feelings.<br/>
He was in love <em>without a doubt.</em></p><p>It wasn't <em>just maybe</em> anymore.</p><p>It was <em>definitely.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for your support by reading this guys !<br/>I would also like to thank you for the kudos and comments, they genuinely made me happy.</p><p>I am sorry if it's not very well written. It's my first English story :) I will do my best to improve my English writing skills !</p><p>Thank you again, have a nice day and take care of yourself !</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this far !!<br/>I was very shy about posting this kjsjks<br/>I really wanted some cute Jae-Ha in Jaeki and, instead of waiting for it to happen, I decided to make it happen </p><p>Oh and I also wanted to say that I'm very admirative of all the Jaeki writers out there. You are amazing !</p><p>(I might get anxious and delete it lol)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>